


Hanahaki Disease Dutax

by Bumble_Bee_Buzz



Series: Roulette Island One-shots [8]
Category: Roulette Island
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Bee_Buzz/pseuds/Bumble_Bee_Buzz
Summary: Tw // implied suicide , bloodHanahaki babyyyy
Relationships: Dutch/Mari, One sided Max/Dutch
Series: Roulette Island One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026793





	Hanahaki Disease Dutax

When Max realised she was dying, she at first had no clue why. That was until she woke up with blood and marigolds on her pillow coming from her mouth. Hanahaki...Why? Why did she have it? She cleaned up and moved the thought of the disease to the back of her mind. When she joined the others the first person she saw was Dutch.

He gave her his normaal nervous smile that neer failed to make her heart do backflips. The second thing she noticed the short person at his side with his arms wrapped around Dutch’s much larger one. “ _ Oh.. He’s in a relationship now….” _

Max ignored the instant pain she felt in her chest and took a set where she normally did. Right across from Dutch. She spent all of breakfast trying to act normal even when the new couple did something it made her heart twist and squeeze. It hurt knowing Dutch was in a relationship but it hurt more knowing that she only realized these feelings when she lost her chance.

When she left the table she went to the bathroom. She locked the door and staggered to a toilet and started heaving blood and flower petals. There was no way she could even tell Dutch her feelings for him because even if she did nothing would change. She knew Dutch only saw her as a friend so her feelings would never be returned, not in this universe. Not in this timeline.

Max refused to suffer though. The blue bloodstained petals that fell every time she coughed would not kill her not if she had anything to say about it. She cleaned up and left the bathroom before joining Dutch and now Mari. Mari was much nicer than she gave him credit for. He genuinely cared for Dutch and wanted to make sure he was happy. She off to the side and smiled lightly watching the two so deeply in love.

When night fell she went to the kitchen coughing and wheezing leaving a trail of bluebells and spots of blood in her wake. She grabbed the largest kitchen knife she could find and debated on whether or not she should head back to her room. But her choice was clear when a strong violent cough erupted from her. She hit the floor with how painful it was.

Tears streamed down her face as she clutched the large knife. After a minute the pain dulled and the coughing stopped. Her body grew cold as she laid on the kitsch floor with a content smile on her face. She laid in a pool of petals and blood, the blue turning purple as she closed her eyes. 

_ “At least he’ll be happy….” _


End file.
